Duels, Cosplayers, and a Whole Lot of Fans
by EpicKiya
Summary: It's another MTAC convention and Yami and Kaiba are invited to show a duel for their fellow fans. But of course, this duel must go with the theme of MTAC. This spices things up between the two rivals, but plays well with the fanservice.


**Duels, Cosplayers, and a Whole Lot of Fans**

 **Summary: It's another MTAC convention and Yami and Kaiba are invited to show a duel for their fellow fans. But of course, this duel must go with the theme of MTAC. This spices things up between the two rivals, but plays well with the fanservice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, MTAC, the cosplayers (because of the characters they cosplay as) or the fandoms mentioned.**

 **Notes: This is based off the scripted duel I saw between Dan Green and Eric Stuart as Yami and Kaiba during an MTAC event. It was pretty funny, too. It made my day! Also, if you seen the video or been there, some of the dialogue is changed in the duel as well as the cosplayers. Alternate changes! Also, Yami has his own body as well as Yami Marik (Marik) and Bakura.**

 **Warnings: Nothing out of the ordinary really. Bit of cussing, randomness, bit of content, and UST (unsolved sexual tension) to SST (solved sexual tension) between our Prideshipping couple.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Nothing says entertainment like a duel between you and Kaiba."

Reddish-violet eyes glanced over a bare shoulder at the smaller male sitting in the room.

"Right. Strange he chose me to partake in this duel though."

"No it's not. This is Kaiba, Yami. You're the only one he finds worthy enough to duel."

"Maybe so, Yugi. Maybe so."

Wondering what's going on, right? Well, I'll tell you. Recently, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and all time rival of Yami Yugi, was asked to partake in a MTAC convention as well as to bring a fellow duelist to joined him. And who did he ask? His rival, of course! MTAC wanted a duel to happen for the fans and it seemed right to invite Kaiba. He was one of the top duelist in the world, right? Yes!

But MTAC wasn't sure who else he should duel, not wanting to disappoint the CEO and get bad publicity. So, they gave him the choice. And boy, was this choice precisely brilliant! When fans found out that Yami Muto, Kaiba's rival was dueling against him, they went berserk. The two were so badass that it was too hard to turn away to watch them up close. And what else? They were gorgeous together! Nothing says love like Foe Yay between two sexy men.

Yami sighed, before looking into the body length mirror to check himself out. Despite finding it weird that him and Kaiba were attending a convention in which the theme was _love_ , Yami decided his outfit should correspond. With the help of his other half, Yami adorned a dark red long sleeved shirt that was cropped to show some of his stomach area (giving something for the fangirls to scream about), black slim cut pants, black boots with dark red lacing, a two silver rings, a chain belt, a silver ear cuff and Egyptian earrings (similar to the ones he wore as Pharaoh). He also wore a little eyeliner… guyliner… like he did as a pharaoh. He didn't wear the Puzzle since Yugi claimed it would clash with his outfit, so Yugi was wearing it. But if he needed it, he had it close. As well as his deck.

"Yami, you look fine. Now come on. You don't want to be late for the convention, right?", Yugi sassed as he pulled Yami away from the mirror and practically dragging him downstairs. At the two had went out the game shop to find their friends there. Including Mai, Serenity and Duke. "Ah, Yami! You're looking quite snazzy!", Mai giggled, hugging the shorter duelist. Yami blushed.

"Uh…"

"Are to kick Kaiba's ass, Yams?", Joey teased just as a limo drove up. "Of course, I am."

In truth, Yami was actually nervous. For one, this was his first big time event he was attending since getting his own body. Two, he knew from what he researched and heard about, he's more likely to get molested by a bunch of fans.

He got into the limo first once the chauffeur opened the door for them. He sat next to Yugi, who gave him words of encouragement. "It will be no biggie, Yami. You're a skilled duelist, you're confident…"

"When I can be."

"… and you're looking great. I'm sure nothing is going to turn out bad. It's a friendly rivaling duel. For entertainment. And it doesn't involve the world's end. It will be fun! Stop being so nervous.", Yugi voiced. Yami pouted. "I'm not nervous."

"Yami, I can practically feel you shaking. And hear it. We're still connected, my friend.", the shorter one deadpanned with a straight laced face. Sometimes, it was questioned if Yugi was the calmer of the two.

Duke had leaned over and placed a hand on Yami's knee. "Are you really nervous, Yami? It's okay, you know. Sometimes, even the King of Games has to feel human." Yami blushed, drooping his head down before nodding. "Yeah. It's my first public event since I got my body! I don't know why I feel like way, but I do. I'm on edge! Edge!"

"Maybe it's because you want to impress Kaiba. He is your rival, but he's also handsome, rich, skilled…", Malik started. At that, Yami lifted his head up and stared at the Egyptian with a wide gaze. "N-no! If you mean impress in _that_ way, then no! I don't want to impress him! If you're implying that I _like_ him in that manner, then you're highly mistaken!"

Everyone blinked as the former pharaoh, sitting back against their seats with shocked gazes. Yami's face had quickly turned red from his short rant and he was exhaling sharply. "And to prove it, I'm gonna beat Kaiba into the ground!"

"Uh…"

Yami crossed his arms and legs, huffing and mumbling under his breath. Ryou leaned over to Yugi. "Did he just throw a tantrum?", he whispered. Yugi chuckled softly when he noticed Yami must have heard from his red-violet snare. "You know what, I think it was, but I'm afraid to say."

* * *

The next hour in the limo was spent in silence. They were afraid to mention any more about the MTAC event, duel or Kaiba from how Yami was growling under his breath. They group was dropped off into the front of a large building that was highly decorated with banners, posters and many other bright colored decorations that screamed convention. Yami had spotted two people dressed in MTAC tee shirts holding up a sign with his name on it. He walked over, feeling less anxious when he began to admire the many costumes people wore. Everybody looked to be having fun and it made him even happier to know he got a chance to entertain them later. (Alright, Yuya!)

"Hi, there, Mr. Muto. We've been waiting for you and your company and we're so thankful to have you for the duel later.", the female MTAC employee greeted. "Pleasure's all mine really."

"Great! Now just follow us and we'll show you around. There's still some time to kill before you have your duel with Mr. Kaiba. Your friends are free to explore or join us. If you're going to explore, ten minutes before three, you should be at the stage over there so you don't miss the duel. We have spaces reserved for you.", the second employee said as he pointed over to a purple lit stage. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Just not too far away from the group, two brothers stood staring at many displayed action figures while the younger of the two decided which one to buy. "It's just so hard, Seto. I don't know if I want Kenshi or Freddy Krueger."

"Mokuba, we can buy this whole stand if you want.", Kaiba suggested, picking up a whitish-blue dragon figure he saw. "Buying it."

Mokuba sweat dropped. "Of course you are." He turned back to the figures and picked up a Kenshi Takahashi figure. "Getting this one. That way I know have all the relevant Mortal Kombat cast! Now, where can I buy a Lucario suit?" The shorter scaled the area before gasping. "Seto! It's Yugi and them!"

Blue eyes looked over to see the said group. At the moment, they were checking out Fullmetal Alchemist stand. Kaiba noticed his opposed rival reading one of the mangas while a small smile. He looked… beautiful. "Eh."

"Oh, don't be like that, big bro."

"What? I haven't said one insult yet!"

Mokuba just stared at him. Kaiba stared back. "Okay… maybe I was thinking of one. But I'll be civil. After all, I have time to crush Yami in our duel."

"Wow, you are one bad boyfriend. Oh! There's the Pokémon suits! Time to evolve into Lucario!"

Kaiba didn't get a chance to retort to his brother's first half of words before he ran off, went over to a Pokémon stand, grab a Lucario costume, pay for it, and rushed to the bathrooms to change into it. He sighed. "Just why?"

"Hi, Kaiba!"

He looked up at the shout and saw Yami, Yugi and the rest walk over to him. Much to his amusement, the Muto 'twins' were wearing ears behind their blond bangs. Yugi gotten Eevee ears and Yami had Buneary. Even Duke, Ryou and Malik wore ears. Pikachu, Mew, and Vulpix respectively.

Tea, Serenity and Mai were holding plushies of Sailor Moon and Attack on Titan characters. "Uh… what's with the ears?", CEO asked.

"They wanted to be cute. Which they are really.", Tristan answered, grabbing Duke and giving him an Eskimo kiss. Serenity had cooed and took a picture. She was happy for the two. And relieved they weren't fighting over her.

Kaiba looked at Yami who blushed immediately under his gaze. "Even you, Muto?"

"I couldn't resist the ears. Goes well with my outfit anyways. What? Afraid my cuteness will distract you in our duel?", the shorter sassed. Kaiba stiffened momentarily before composing himself quickly. No way he wanted to look weak in front of them. Especially Joey who was smirking at him. "As if. And to prove it, keep on the ears."

"Plan to."

"Hey, guys! Oh my gosh! Yugi, those ears are too cute on you!"

Out of nowhere, a blue shape glomped Yugi, both them tumbling to the ground. Ryou had squeaked out of almost being included. They looked down and got blank expressions seeing it was Mokuba dressed in a Lucario costume. He was tugging at Yugi's cheeks while nuzzling him. Kaiba and Yami exchanged looks before prying the two apart.

Yugi was shaking a little, a fresh blush on his cheeks and nose. "Uh… thank you, Mokuba.", Yugi giggled shakily. Bakura crossed his arms. "You questioned them for wearing ears but your brother is dressed as a blue Pokémon creature. How fitting."

"Shut up."

"Since we're all here, why don't we all hang out?", Tea suggested. Kaiba stepped back. "No."

"Oh come on, Kaiba! It's not like we're going to bite!", Mai protested. "Yeah, you might, but Bakura, Marik and Wheeler will."

"If that was a dog joke…", Joey threatened. Yami stepped forward and placed a hand on both the taller males' chest when they began to advance on each other. "Hey, hey. We're _all_ here to have _fun_. There will be none of that fighting today, okay?"

Joey settled down. "Okay, Yams."

Yami's red-violet eyes turned to Kaiba, an eyebrow raised in question. Despite this rival of Kaiba's being shorter, he could be frightening. Kaiba wouldn't admit that though. "Alright. But don't expect me to do anything weird out of my comfort zone."

"Bro, you're attending a convention.", Mokuba pointed out. Kaiba was about to retort, but then thought about it. "Good point."

* * *

About 2:50, the group was gathered at the stage where Yami and Kaiba's duel was to take place. Most of them had many souvenirs. Bakura and Marik were actually _forced_ in anime tee shirts, but it made it easier that they were Death Note tee shirts. Duke now was sporting a Pikachu hoodie and red circles on his cheeks. Tristan held a Pikachu plushy and a Pokémon ball while nuzzling the dark haired male.

"I can't believe how many people are here to see Yami and Kaiba.", Serenity commented. There were many people arriving by the seconds. Many of them were getting their electronics out to get the upcoming duel on video. "Both are seriously good looking men and are the top duelists! One of them is a CEO of one of the top companies! A lot of peeps were going to show up regardless!", Mai claimed. Mokuba nodded. "Yup. For the fanservice and all."

It was then the lights dimmed out. People started to settle down as the stage was lit up more in now a fuchsia color with the background changing into a lovely cherry blossom garden with a Japanese temple. A young brunette woman came up onto the stage just as three o'clock hit. "Hey, everyone!", she greeted as the audience cheered. "Are you having fun tonight? I know I am!" More cheering. Joey had legit screamed, "YAY, GIRL!"

The woman smiled, nodding. "Alright, alright. I can see you all are having fun. But you're about to have even more fun. Today we have a special treat for you all. How many of you out there are duelists?!"

More than half of the crowd answered to that. There were whoops, screaming and even a breakout of a tune of "I'M A DUELING DUELIST, YEAH!"

"Well, today, we have decided to give you a duel. But just not any duel. It's a duel between the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba and the King of Games, Yami Muto!"

As expected, there was an ear breaking rumble of squeals, shouts, hollers and songs. Most people were holding up signs and some girl had screamed, "Marry me, Seto!" which got her a disappointed look from Mokuba. "So, are you guys ready to duel?! I know they are!"

"I'm so ready!", one dude dressed in a brony shirt shouted, which got a few laughs.

"Well, give it up for Yami Muto and Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

The group had watched as Yami and Kaiba came out on cue, the shorter still adorning the Buneary ears. Both were wearing head mics so the people could hear them. Yami had stopped at the right of the stage while Kaiba continued to the other side. Said brunet started to speak.

"Alright, alright, alright."

"This is all because you asked to.", Yami sassed, placing a hand on his hip with a small smirk. Fans were already swooning.

"Yeah, well, you don't always listen to me, Yami.", Kaiba taunted back with a tone that dripped with sex appeal. More swooning. Yami chuckled lightly. "Usually."

"If you did, you would know that I'm the greatest duelist and stop with all that crap about the 'Heart of the Cards'."

"Yeah right.", Joey hissed before getting pinched by Mokuba and Serenity.

Yami huffed. "Kaiba, hearts are worth respecting. If you had one, you would know."

At that, the audience 'ooh-ed' as Kaiba stood there with a mock hurt expression and with an added sigh. "Touché." He turned to the audience. "So, you guys ready to see a special MTAC duel here between Yami and I?"

"What do you say?"

The audience and the group cheered on with positive answers. It was now time to commence. Kaiba waited till the audience quieted down to speak again. "I appreciate your patience and I hope you find the duel worth the wait. So standby.", he dramatically, getting some giggles, added before looking across the stage at Yami with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Okay, Yami. It's time to settle this 'greatest duelist' thing once and for all, but I added a little twist to the rules today."

It was actually nice to see Kaiba more energetic. Whether it was for show or real… but who cares?!

Yami giggled a little at Kaiba's words, urging one dude to make sure he got _that_ on video. "Of course, you did, Kaiba. Why am I not surprised?", he teased, twirling a blond lock around his slender finger with a mocking pout. Kaiba mentally groaned at the image. _'Damn you, Muto and your savvy cuteness!'_

The brunet waved it off. "Mm yeah. Whatever. So you know how MTAC had a theme, right?", he asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes, MTAC's theme is love now. I can read you know."

The audience laughed including Yugi and the others. "Once he got his body, he did have to learn how to read Japanese and English."

"Funny. This one's still learning."

"Same over here for this one."

Marik and Bakura growled as their light halves pointed at them with grins.

Onstage, Kaiba laughed a little. "Learn something new every day.", he added, with more of good amusement then just being mean. It sounded real. And it made Yami smile. "Well, I thought instead of a boring, regular duel we make this one about love. Which is what I hardly feel for you."

Some of the audience 'ooh-ed' at that, the shippers going, "That's not true!" while both Mokuba and Yugi screamed, "As if!"

Yami mocked gasped, placing his hand over his heart in an overdramatically fashion. "I'm heartbroken!"

More laughs as the former spirit composed himself. "You know; you really do have an anger management problem."

Kaiba began angrily with, "I do n-"

He stopped himself short when he remembered Mokuba said the same thing two days ago when he fired someone from their job at a store. He isn't even the manager there and Kaiba managed to fire somebody regardless!

"In addition," he continued, "we will not use cards. But we will use actual cosplayers."

The audience began hollering, knowing now this was going to be an interesting duel. Using the theme of love and cosplayers for dueling? Sweetness!

"Cosplayers? How are they going to do that?", Tristan questioned. "We're just going to have to wait and see.", Duke answered.

Yami hummed in full attention. "Hm, interesting."

"Yeah. And all our attacks… will be based on love.", Kaiba purred. Yami closed his eyes for a brief second, shivered at how delicious Kaiba's voice sounded then. _'Dear gods, I hope you attacks hit me hard then, Seto.'_

He quickly composed himself, ignoring the Cheshire grin on his friends' faces. "I'm surprised you know anything about it, but fine."

Both Yami and Kaiba exchanged their game faces, a habit they developed. It was so cute since they corresponded so well… like a badass couple. "Then, Kaiba, I guess I should say…" Yami turned to the audience and raised a hand up. "It's time to duel!"

The audience screamed in excitement, fangirls drooling insanely at Yami's go-to catchphrase.

Kaiba took his usual stagy stance and held his hand forwards. "My move! First, I play Psyduck!"

Yami got a confused look on his face. "Psyduck? I never heard of that cosplayer before." Because who cosplays as Psyduck?! (I love Psyduck, so I'm not dissing him. Just saying how hard it would be to find a legit, awesome costume to be him! Fucking love Psyduck!)

A few seconds passed and the cosplayer hasn't come out. Kaiba exhaled. "Psyduck. Psyduck.", he coaxed. Yami chuckled. "It takes him a little time." He looked behind him and found the cosplayer coming out in a Psyduck suit, waddling in Psyduck manner while quacking the same way Psyduck does. Brilliant! "Ah yes! The indomitable Psyduck!"

"Psyduck!", the cosplayer shouted, earning a few laughs from the audience. "Come over here to the middle here, Psyduck.", Kaiba cued. Psyduck waddled to the middle, putting his wings up. "I play Psyduck in 'holding hands' mode! This raises my life points by 500.", Kaiba continued before going over to the cosplayer.

Yami started. "Okay, I draw…"

"Come down to the middle here, Psyduck. Yes, right there!", Kaiba voiced comically. No one couldn't help but to laugh, even Yami, who had to take a breather. "Can't be easy to see in there.", he admitted, noting how Psyduck's bill flapped over the cosplayer's face.

Psyduck shook his head while saying, "Psyduck…", sadly. Yami and Kaiba both mumbled, "No." before continuing. There was another outbreak of giggles. By now, Ryou was recording the thing. "This is quite amusing to see Yami and Kaiba duel like this."

"Fresh breath of air, really. Perfect time to solve the UST.", Bakura agreed while the others nodded. Yami continued his turn. "Okay, I draw. And I play…" Dramatic drumming. "… Tuxedo Mask and use 'giving box of chocolates'." A Tuxedo Mask cosplayer came out and got in front of Psyduck, pretending to give the Pokémon duck a box of chocolates. It was just so funny!

It got even funnier in the next statement Yami said. "This trap card makes you gain weight, which prevents you from fitting in that little black dress. You can't go on your date, lowering your lifepoints and self-esteem by 200 points."

The audience screamed, one person really going overboard with broken shouts.

Kaiba gasped, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. "Man, and I had that little black dress picked out, too."

Yami shrugged. "Tough luck."

"Well, _you_ could always fit into that dress.", Kaiba coaxed, wiggling his brows while Yami blushed. The audience laughed and 'ooh-ed' sensing the tension. Some got nosebleeds imaging Yami in such a skimpy outfit with Kaiba and him kiss on a date. Tea squeaked at the image. "Oh! How cute!"

Psyduck left the stage, now just Tuxedo Mask taking space. Kaiba went next. "My move! I play Gumi!"

Many Vocaloid fans squealed, hearing Gumi's name. Yami happily shouted, "Here comes Gumi!" as said cosplayer came out in a skip. She posed, waving to the audience and the two duelists. Kaiba grinned at Yami. "I use 'sullied flirting'."

"Ah.", Yami cooed as Gumi pretended to do so to Tuxedo Mask. Marik laughed. "That's exactly what we're getting from these two."

"Oh definitely.", the rest agreed as Kaiba went on. "This forces you to lose a turn."

"Phooey."

The audience laughed as Tuxedo Mask nervously backed away from Gumi who got closer and flirted to no end with her sweet smile.

"Now that you lost a turn, I play Vega with 'Eskimo Kiss'!", Kaiba shouted. Tuxedo Mask left the stage with laughter. Vega appeared, Street Fighter fans screaming their heads off. Mokuba actually got on his knees and shook shouting, "YEAH!"

The cosplayer went over to Gumi and they both proceeded with Eskimo Kiss. "This causes you to lose 200 lifepoints."

There was a gong sound and Gumi left the stage. Yami huffed. "It's my move! I play…" Wait for it! "Sesshomaru!"

Oh yes. That sexy dog demon!

A Sesshomaru cosplayer came out with fans wailing and raising their hands to him. In truth, it really did look like Sesshomaru. Facial expression, clothing and all. "I use 'I just want to be friends' in defense mode. Blocking your attack and sending it right back at you, lowering 3 lifepoints."

Confusion assured. Easily looked over when you noticed Sesshomaru waving his hand off in Vega's face in his Sesshomaru manner. He did just want to be friends.

"3 lifepoints?", Kaiba questioned. Yami chuckled seductively. "Yes. Just like those three little words, 'I love you'."

The audience awed, hearts floating at Yami's sweet words, no one really knowing he meant it. Kaiba really wanted to say, "I love you, too." … but there was Prideshipping that needed to be teased at. "This makes you lose a turn."

"Yami does really mean it. I know he does.", Malik admitted. Tristan snaked his arms around Duke's waist and grabbed his chin to look into the emerald eyes. "Hey, Duke."

Duke blushed, wanting to pull away at Tristan's chocolate gaze, but couldn't. "Uh… yeah?"

"I love you."

The two shared a soft, chaste kiss. People around them awed at that, too. Some girls took pictures and one guy commented how Tristan caught himself a Pokémon.

Yami cleared his throat, wanting to ignore the scene. "Now, I play Sollux!"

"Fuck yes!", one person screamed, wearing a Homestuck shirt. Sollux came out, now replacing a recently left Vega. Yami then added, "And there's my Sollux! I now activate 'marriage proposal'!"

Sollux got down on one knee in front of the Sesshomaru cosplayer and pretending to propose while Kaiba comically, theatrically screamed, "No! Not 'marriage proposal'!"

Yami placed his hands on his hips, cocking one to the side. "What's the matter, Kaiba? You're not ready for that kind of commitment?", he teased. Mokuba shouted, "He is for you!", getting laughs from the audience and agreements of Prideshippers.

"This increases my lifepoints by 1000."

"Ah, damn!", Kaiba growled before taking his turn as Sesshomaru left the stage. On his way, a couple of girls touched his Fluffy (I'm calling it that!), a couple of them fainting.

"I draw and I play Pokémon Trainer!"

A girl dressed similar to a genderbent Ash came out. Duke, Yugi, Malik, Mokuba and Ryou threw up their arms and shouted, "Pokémon!"

She had turned to Yami, who still adorned the Buneary ears, and pointed at him. "And I'm gonna catch you, Buneary!"

"Oh no!", Yami shouted playfully. The audience added in, "Gotta catch 'em all!"

From there, Ryou and Mokuba begun to sing the Pokémon theme song ending.

"I attack with 'bouquet of flowers', then 'sweet talk' and combine them to form 'awkward yawn, arm around the shoulder'!" The audience laughed as the Pokémon trainer did those things to Sollux, smirking doing so. This is the best duel ever.

"I can imagine that on their first date.", Mai admitted, nodding with a positive look on her face.

"This causes you to lose 300 lifepoints!"

"Oh no!", Yami gasped, making both the duelists laugh. Prideshippers giggled. And this did include the group. Yes, Joey, too. "Well, played, Kaiba. But, you activated my trap card 'Unfriend you'!", Yami dramatically shouted, throwing his finger at Kaiba who dropped to his knees.

"NO!"

"Now you can't chat with me on Facebook, leaving you all alone one the field.", the shorter taunted in baby talk.

"NNNNOOOO!"

"YEEEESSSS! Now I play Vega!"

Everyone stopped. Yami blinked scratching his head as Kaiba looked confused. "Vega, I think you're coming back.", he shouted to the back.

Yami jumped up. "Wait! Oh, sorry! I'm sorry! No, no, no. I play Mephisto! That's what I meant! Mephisto!", he cleared up sheepishly, eying the audience who laughed. Bakura and Marik exchanged looks. "Even the Pharaoh makes mistakes."

Kaiba thought it was awfully cute how Yami blushed and fidgeted from one foot to the other. And Yami hoped Kaiba didn't think he was a fool for messing up. Quite the opposite, my Pharaoh.

Mephisto appeared in only Mephisto knows how. Dramatic and with a signature wink, too. Joey gave a thumbs up. "Blue Exorcist is the shit!"

"Now, Mephisto! Attack with backrub!"

Said cosplayer advanced onto the Pokémon Trainer, who awkwardly waited for him to give her a backrub. It was actually a pretty nice backrub. "This lowers your lifepoints by 10!"

"Oh no!", Kaiba bellowed. Yami chuckled.

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no!"

Yami crossed his arms. "Really?"

Kaiba chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

"No problem. You're alright."

The audience laughed. Mokuba smiled, leaned onto Yugi's shoulder. "Big bro seems to be having fun."

"He seems to not be acting. I can practically feel his enjoyment from here.", Yugi agreed. "I'm sure Yami's enjoying it, too."

In truth, both duelists were. Kaiba wasn't really acting. From the start, he felt he was able to let loose, especially around Yami. The ex-spirit wasn't as stuck-up as assumed (Bakura and Marik), but he was a chill person. He was opened, and cracked a joke or two when it felt it was right. It was melting the CEO's icy heart, cliché I know, but it was peaceful and something they both needed.

Yami got to his turn. "Now, I play Casey Jones!"

As the Pokémon Trainer, said TMNT vigilante appeared, getting cheers. "Classic man! Classic! Hockey for all!", someone shouted.

Kaiba had noticed Yami wearing a smirk on his face. _'So sexy!'_

"And now, I use 'bear hug', crushing you and taking away the rest of your lifepoints!"

There was some punching sound from the speakers as Casey Jones gave Mephisto a bear hug. Kaiba threw his arms up. "NNNNNOOOO!"

"Yes.", Yami grinned calmly, claiming victory. Even in cosplay, he was victorious. "I have won, Kaiba.", he added, the cosplayers leaving the two duelists on the stage. Kaiba sighed, lowering his head. But really, he didn't feel bad about losing. It was for show and it was fun. Something he hadn't had in years. "Well played, Yami. Well played. Yet, one last thing though. Since this is all about love…"

Yami blushed again, turning the shade of his shirt. Just hearing the L-word coming from Kaiba's mouth was too much for him. "Mmhmm.", Yami coaxed, stepping closer to Kaiba.

The audience seem to have stepped closer, anticipating on what is to happen next.

Kaiba continued. "I play my last move."

"Very well."

Much to everyone's shock, the brunet took hold of both Yami's hands and drew him closer until the shorter was touching his chest. "I use 'I love you, man!' mode. And this allows us, just for this day and many more to come to walk off as a couple and go on a date. If you want, of course."

Screams filled the area. Many girls grabbed onto each other, shaking in victory at Kaiba's offer as Yami stood there surprised. Yugi cupped his mouth and hollered, "YOU KNOW YOU WANT, YAMI!"

Said duelist nodded, letting Kaiba led him offstage while saying, "Sounds like the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

As the two wondered off, an Ahri cosplayer traveled behind them holding up a heart-shaped pink sign that said, "LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" written in red.

Everyone clapped at the end of the show, many satisfied at the results.

* * *

When the others finally found them, they came to the sight of Kaiba pinning Yami against the wall while whispering sweet things to him while Yami held him close by the shirt. Mokuba crossed his arms, seeing how the two didn't notice them. He cleared his throat. "It's official?"

Both nodded, staring into each other's eyes. "Yes. We didn't have such a duel for nothing.", Kaiba sassed, now moving Yami from the wall and holding him by the waist. "Thank Ra you had the duel! I don't think any of us needed to deal with your unsolved sexual tension any longer!", Bakura hollered. Yami glared at him. "We didn't have unsolved sexual tension."

"Yami, honey… ya did.", Mai protested. Yugi stepped forward to them and hugged them both. "I have to say, you really did give the fangirls something to have nosebleeds over."

"Good."

Sudden there was a shout of, "A Lucario! A Pikachu! A Buneary! A Mew, Vulpix and an Eevee in one area! Some of the cutest Pokémon to exist! This is my lucky day!", from another Pokémon Trainer. He and another held Pokémon balls. Mokuba stepped up. "We are some Pokémon you won't catch today! To the limos!"

The group made a break for the waiting limos outside while the cosplayers chased them. Prideshippers and other fans soon followed in. With luck, they made it into the limo safely, all gasping to catch their breath. When they were finally breathing normally, Kaiba and Yami shared a passionate kiss, holding each other close. Serenity glanced at Tristan and Duke. "Compete with that."

When the new couple departed to catch their breath again, Kaiba spoke. "Keep on the ears. I have a nice little black dress to go with them."

Yup. Best MTAC convention ever.

* * *

 **Again, based on a video I saw of Dan Green (Yami Yugi) vs. Eric Stuart (Seto Kaiba) at a MTAC convention with the theme as love. If you haven't seen it. I suggest you do.**

 **Can anyone imagine Mokuba in any Pokémon costume? I can. And before some of you say so, it may or may not be a reference to the Abridged Series. Kaiba's voice is on point, I have to admit.**

 **Anyways, Prideshippers, I hope you're happy! I know I am!**

 **Review!**


End file.
